


Test of Will Part 1: Smiliar but Different

by Michaelstories95



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelstories95/pseuds/Michaelstories95
Summary: Velvet and Milla gets sucked into another test by Goldipen aka the Harbinger of the End.Told through Velvet





	Test of Will Part 1: Smiliar but Different

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a three part story to show the simliaries in my eyes to Milla and Velvet.  
> Thank you for reading this, and please leave any critics in the comment section. All critics are welcomed as long as its not trolling.

I'll start with this, whoever is the cause of my current situation will become a meal for my right hand. For what feels like hours I've been walking in some forest like area that I woke up to with no end in sight. At first I figured it was some freaky dream, but I happened to of been tripped by some moving roots, and I didn't trip, I was tripped. This place has been shifting around and constantly changing, like it's alive and knows I'm here and pissed off. After getting tired and little bored I decided to take a rest on large tree trunk, until I heard some branches snapping and I jumped up the tree to observe my new company. And I couldn't believe who I saw again.  
"Honestly, I can't believe how long I've walked. I wish Jude was here, I'm getting extremely hungry." A familiar voice belonging to the Lord of Spirits Milla Maxwell says while stumbling across my rest area and she suddenly shifts her posture to a hostile feeling. "Whoever is here come out, I know your here."  
How did she know? I've hidden myself pretty good and made sure not to the leaves that dropped when I climbed up shouldn't of gave it away since the leaves are scattered everywhere. Not to mention they're falling even now without me moving. Either way she should remember me somewhat, so I jump down and raise my hands.  
"Lord of Spirits Milla Maxwell, never thought we'd see each other again." I say waiting for her to drop her guard, which doesn't for some reason.  
"I remember you Velvet Crowe, the Lord of Calamity, it is nice to see you again." Milla says while setting her self up to be able to draw the sword at her side.  
"If it's so nice why are you so guarded?" I ask while lowering my arms and preparing myself for a possible battle that will prove difficult to win. Even with the full party it took everything we had to defeat her and Jude who wasn't a pushover in his own right. Fighting her solo seems almost suicidal. Either way we may know each other but we are not allies an unknown condition like this one.  
"Granted we do know each other, but that does not make us friends and allies in an unknown situation like the one we are currently in correct? While I know you are good person, I also understand that you will do what is necessary to accomplish your goal, and I will not underestimate you if it turns out we must battle again. You are quite a formidable opponent." She says with a slight smile as if she would enjoy another fight with me.  
Even still she's right, with her being here it means we are in some type of test or trial to get back to where we need to go. Not to mention I can't say I'm not completely against the idea of crossing blades with such a powerful opponent myself.  
"Ok, for the time we can at least say we're both stuck in this unknown situation where we could be enemies but we won't act like it until it is confirmed. No point in trying to kill each other if we could be useful to each other to get out of this weird ass place." I say while relaxing my blade arm after Milla finally drops her arms fully.  
Then the sound happened. The growling closely related to rappig in danger coming from a woman with a human form.  
"Oh, that's right I am currently starving, but Jude isn't here to make any food, I might actually be in a troubling condition." Milla says while leaning forward looking dejected.  
"Wait, can you not cook at all?"  
"Not at all, I used to never eat with the power of the Four, I have only recently learned of the wonderous world of gourmet. For our party normally Jude makes meals when we're not in a city or town, and he is quite talented with a frying pan." She says with a bragidocious smirk on her face.  
"Whatever, well lets see if we can find some type of animal or fish that we can make for a meal, we're gonna need solid food for a fight." I say as I start searching for some sort of water way.  
After walking, well for Milla dragging, for a bit we ended up finding a small group of squirrels that were easy enough to catch and cook up while using some of the fruits in the trees to flavor them up some and use a nice side. After her first bite I could tell I had a fan of my food in the Lord of Spirits.  
"Oh my!" She says in the middle of eating, not exactly the Lord of Manners I see. "This is even better than Jude's food with a full kitchen. You should be the Lord of Meals Velvet. I would of never guessed you were so great at cooking."  
"I grew up learning and with enough practice became good at it. Its just like swinging a sword you know, if you can learn that you should be able to learn how to use a fire to make a meal." I say while cleaning up the area we were eating at.  
"There is truth in your words, but I grew up only focusing on my mission. Aside from reading books about humans I never needed to learn anything else." Milla says with a stern expression, but then her face softens. "Thankfully through, after meeting my friends I've learned that the world has a lot of amazing things to learn, and a lot that can't be learned by sitting and reading. Without them I would of never opened my eyes to more than what I thought was the only objective I lived for, but they still work to help me achieve my goal. From our last encounter I'm sure you understand that feeling very well."  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. For now I just want to get out of here, not walk down memory lane. Besides, we're not friends, just a bunch of outlaws trying to assassinate the leader of the world." I say, and I didn't notice till after I said it that I was smiling.  
"How coincidental, me and my companions are listed are criminals as well, and we're going after the kings of two different nations. It seems leaders of nations must fear Lords of anything. We are much more alike than originally thought Lord of Calamity."  
"Don't worry Lord of Spirits, we are still worlds different."  
Our quick moment of peace and conversing is interrupted by lighting flash and the emergence of a brightly shining light. Then a small figure walks, well hobbles, out of it in the form of a bright gold pengyon that I remember just as well as the deity next to me. Goldipen, or more importantly known as the Harbinger of the End. Great, now I know what's my next meal.  
"Lord of Spirits and Calamity," Goldipen says while wobbling towards us slowly. "As I'm sure you were not expecting to me or each other ever again, there is one more I want to confirm for both of you and I shall admonish a test here to get the answer to that question. And be sure failure of this test will result in the both of your demises, now let us begin without further delay."  
-End of Part I


End file.
